Somehow I Knew
by Ausllylover122354
Summary: When Austin and ally meet in the park after Austin's son hurts Ally's daughters feeling Somhow they both know that their first encounter won't be their last.
1. The Encounter

**Hey** **guys this is my first story** so **it may be bad but I hope you enjoy anyways**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Encounter_**

 _Ally's POV_

Hi My name is Ally Dawson and I have a daughter named Angelica Faith, Angel for short she is 5 years old and is the love of my life I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She was the result of a pass relationship with some guy But let's not talk about that now let's just get on with the story

It all started one sunny Miami day when my Angel came back from school

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?" She asked all peppy and excited

"Why would you want to go to the park you have school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Please Mommy I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Fine" I said "Go get your jacket"

Then we were on our way to the park

 **At the park**

We were at the park Angel was in the sandbox and I was sitting on a bench on my phone when I heard Angel scream

"OW MOMMY COME QUICK!"

I looked up concerned and saw that some blonde boy probably about Angel's age next to her. I asked

"What happened?"

"This boy pushed me into the sandbox and made me run my sandcastle!"

I turned to the boy

"Now that wasn't nice you need to apologize" I scolded him.

Suddenly behind me I heard

"Miss but I don't think my son needs to apologize to anyone and he certainly doesn't need a stranger telling him what to do" I whirled around and saw a tall blonde man standing behind me. I sensed myself staring so I said

"Well your son here pushed my daughter into the sandbox and I think he needs to apologize"

The man said

"Well you know I think that you need to mind your own business" then he picked up his son and walked away. I stood there thinking

What the Hell? Then I picked up Angel and went home. But as I drove home somehow I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I saw this man.

 _Austin's POV_

AFTER THE PARK

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

I mean I just saw my son practically push a little girl and then when her mom showed up acted like a total jerk and said that she should mind her business WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?!"

Before I get to far ahead of myself my name is Austin Moon and that little boy he's my son Ashton Michael Moon. He's 5 and I know what your thinking he's a rude little boy but I assure you that he is almost never like that and I am most certainly never like that either I don't know why but I felt like I had to defend my son.

I walked inside my huge house and turned to my son

"Ashton you do know that what you did at that park was wrong?" I asked.

"Yes daddy" he sulked as he bowed his head I shame.

"Now we have to go and apologize to that little girl" I said

" Okay daddy" he said excited. Then he ran to his room

I had to find a way to find out where that little girl lives not only so Ashton can apologize but I need to see her mom again. Somehow in someway I felt like I was going to be seeing a lot of that women in the future.

 **There's the first chapter hope you liked it**


	2. I Found You

Here is the 2nd Chapter to Somehow I knew and I would like to thank everyone who read Chapter 1 now onto the story.

Chapter 2: I Found You

Ally's POV "Okay bye baby have a good day at school!" I yelled as Angel got on the bus. "Now time for work" I thought to myself as I put on a white blouse black jeans and some wedged sneakers. (A/N Ally and Austin's style in this story are different from their styles in the show)

I walked out the door and got into my red Porsche. You're probably wondering how I could afford a Porsche it was a baby shower gift from my parents because they felt so bad. Why did they feel so bad you ask well that is a covers action for another time.

I'm driving to my job at Pepe's Pizza and I can't help but think about that blonde guy from the park he was interesting but very rude. As I approached the pizza place i thought to myself

"Well I'm never going to see him again so it doesn't really matter" But boy was I wrong about that.

Austin's POV

After getting Ashton on the bus I had to get ready for work at the law firm. Yes that is why I have such a huge house for just me and my son but a lawyers salary is very high. Anyways I put on my white dress shirt, my black pants, and black dress shoes and then I get into my black Mercedes. I am still thinking about that girl from the park the way her brown eyes stared at her daughter in concern and- NO snap out of it you don't even know this girl you can't LIKE her.

"Man I can't believe I was such a jerk to her yesterday I need to make things right but I need to find her first but that could take days, months even." I thought out loud to myself.

" I'll never see her again"I thought just before I got out of my car.

Ally's POV

It was a slow day at the pizza parlor I was behind the counter when it happened. He walked in but didn't see me at first then looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. We stared at each other before he said

" I thought I'd never see you again" he said in a whisper.

For the past day an a half all I wanted to do was see this guy again and get some answers but when he saw me I was overwhelmed with anger and I just wanted him to leave.

"You know you've got some nerve walking in her after what your son did to my daughter yesterday" I yelled my voice getting louder with every word. People had started to stare.

"People are staring please just lower your voice," and that was all it took for me to calm down after a while people started to go back to whatever they were doing and that's when the man spoke

" Hi I'm Austin Moon" he said all cheery like nothing had happened

"I'm Ally and I will tell you my last name when I can trust if you are a person worthy of my trust".

"So are you gonna take my order?" He asked. But I didn't want to play games I wanted answers so I asked

"How did you find me are you a stalker or something?"

"No I come here every Friday it's me and Ashton's movie night" I understood why I had not seen him here considering I had just been taken the Friday afternoon spot because Angel has a new after school activity she does that allows me to stay at work later.

"Who's Ashton" i asked genuinely confused but kind of suspecting that was his son. "He's my son" he said confirming my theory.

"Okay well what would you like?" I said remembering that I had yet to take his order. "Uh two large pepperoni pizzas to go"

"Okay those will be done in about 20 minutes. I said

"Okay," he said and then took a seat

20 minutes later

"Thanks and keep the change" Austin said after I gave him his pizza. He had given me 40 bucks for the 10 dollar pizza. I made a split second decision and stopped Austin

"Hey Austin wait!"

"Yeah" he said

"It's Dawson my last name is Dawson" He smiled and then walked out.

Austin's POV I waited until Ally left work and then walked back into the pizza place and asked one of Ally's co-workers her address. When I had finally got it I drove to her house. When I got to her apartment I thought to myself

"I found her" Then I knocked on her door.

That's the end of Chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed and I probably won't update until Wednesday but you never know BYE.


End file.
